¿Papi quien es esa mujer?
by mapy cullen
Summary: -¿quieres decir que nuestro padre se va a casar con esa bruja?-le preunte a mi hermano gritando  -ness, te juro que los escuche,¡y el le pidio matrimonio!-oh, vamos, mi papi no se podia casar con cruela de vil,tony y yo no lo permitiriamos. esto es guera


¿Papi quién es esa mujer?

Capítulo 1: no puedo creerlo

-7...8...9…listo o no, ahí voy-dije finalizando de contar, mire en la cocina revisando en los gabinetes, no, en la nevera, no, en…el horno, no definitivamente no estaba ahí, Salí y revise en la sala debajo de los muebles, detrás de la tele, incluso en el pequeño espacio debajo de una baldosa en el que solo tony y yo podíamos entrar, busque en el balcón, los baños, las habitaciones, el estudio, suspire, esta vez si se había escondido bien, vamos es tony, si yo tuviera ocho años y midiera 1.38, ¿Dónde estaría?, un pequeño bombillo se prendió en mi cabeza, la sala de lavado, baje, sigilosamente y a la vez rápido abrí la lavadora

-AJA-pero no había nada, oh, por favor, había buscado hasta el último rincón de la ca…un momento ¿rincón?, claro, el hueco en el techo arriba de la sala de la sala de lavado, di un suspiro fingido y me aleje un poco, incluso pude escuchar una aguda risita, me fui alejando y apoye mi mano en un pedazo de madera medio suelto, mire un poco al techo, ese movía un pedazo de techo de madera, y este un creo que un poco el rincón, haci que con suavidad moví el pedazo suelto, lo siguiente que escuche fue el quejido de mi hermano

-¡NESSIE!-se quejó tony, tire una carcajada

-un, dos, tres, por tony que está en el rincón del techo-

-rayos-dijo saltando del techo al piso

-¿te parece 23 de 47?-

-no Ness, estoy cansado de jugar a las escondidas-dijo suspirando, yo hice un sonido con mis labios parecido al de los caballos, mi estómago rugió, diablos tenía hambre

-tony, tengo hambre-dije abrazándolo de los hombros, bueno solo era unos cinco centímetros más pequeña que el

-lo sé, yo también, ya llame a papa él dice que traerá la cena y una sorpresa, pero ya son las nueve-resople, sorpresa, ¿tal vez traiga pizza?, no si fuera el caso ya el queso derretido seria atacado desde hace tiempo por mi estómago, aunque tony estaba raro hoy, formalmente yo le gano, pero hoy había cedido más rápido y su cara se veía un poquito triste

-hermanito, ¿estás bien?-le pregunte

-ness, prometes que si te cuento algo, guardas el secreto-

-claro que si-el sentó en el suelo y yo hice lo mismo

-es que, _anoche_ escuche hablar por el teléfono a papa con una señora, y ella le decía cosas como_ te amo_ o alguna de esas cursilerías, y papa le correspondía, diciéndole cosas así también-dijo con algo de susto

-¿cómo sabes eso?-

-yo…escuche por el teléfono de mi cuarto, mientras papa hablaba desde el suyo-

-lo espiaste-

- fue sin intención, yo iba a llamar a Fred, y de pronto la escuche diciendo "oh, Eddie cuanto extraño tenerte cerca" y papa le dijo "pastelito nos veremos pronto", y luego ella dijo que lo amaba y papa dijo lo mismo-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, papi esta con una chica

-no llores princesa, todo estará bien-dijo tony abrazándome, limpie mis lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter azul, en ese momento sonó el timbre, dios era papa yo y tony corrimos a abrirle, papa estaba sonriente se agacho a nuestra altura y lo abrasamos

-te extrañe papi-dije en su hombro

-lo se princesa, lo siento pero he traído a alguien-dijo, una señora de unos 26 años, rubia, alta y de ojos azules se asomó por detrás de papi

-papi ¿Quién es esa mujer?-

-oh, por cierto, renesmee, Anthony, ella es mi novia tanya-

-es un gusto linduras, soy tanya-

-lo sabemos tonta, papa nos acaba de presentar-dije en tono frio, papa abrió mucho los ojos y a esa mujer se le borro la sonrisa

-¡nessie¡ no seas grosera-me reprendió papa con cara de bravo, yo solo segui al interior de la casa, tony se puso cerca mio

-dios, ton, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para deshacernos de esa bruja?- dije en susurro entre dientes

-no lo se, algo se nos ocurrirá-dijo imitando mi tono

-bueno chicos, tany a traído algo especial para cenar-dijo, nosotros solo nos sentamos en el comedor

-sip, se llama denali receta, lo invento mi bis abuela, y mi familia la ha ido haciendo desde ese entonces-

saco una especie de olla de aluminio tapada con algo que parecía un domo de vidrio, lo abrió y salió humo con un olor a…pescado muerto, papa trajo platos hondos y ella sirvió cuatro platos con un cucharon, iuuuu, era una especie de caldo blanco con algo que parecía se pescado, luego le echo una salsa verde-rosada y lo revolvió, parecía vomito de ballena, es más, recuerdo un documental de discovery donde decía que lo tiburones se comían a sus hermanos en el estómago de su madre, y habían mandado una sonda al estómago de una tiburón, parecía el color de las placentas muertas de los bebes tiburón

-vamos coman es delicioso-tanya se mandó una gran cucharada, luego papa, este sonrió cerro los ojos e hizo un "hmm", antes de volver a tomas la sopa de bebe tiburón

-¿dime cielo?, ¿de qué está hecha esta deliciosa sopa?-

-bueno, se supone que es un secreto pero se los diré-dijo sonriente, por favor que no sean bebes tiburón

-es una especie de estofado del mar-sí, estaba segura, era una asesina de tiburones- es bagre, atún, camarones, pulpo y caracoles, esta cocinado sobre avena, además la salsa está hecha con acedera, acelga, apio, borraja, cardo, col, escarola, espinaca, lechuga, y algas rosadas, ¿no suena rico?-mis ojos estaban en blanco, también, los de tony, pero ellos solo se sonreían y comían, que asco, creo que a eso se refieren cuando dicen que le amor todo lo Cega, ¿pero también todo lo anestesia? por qué papa estaba loco para comerse eso, es más, a él ni siquiera le gusta el pescado.

-vamos, nenes, coman-dijo animada, papa puso "su mirada" de háganlo o aténganse a las consecuencias, le indique con la mirada a tony que lo hiciera, el abrió mucho los ojos

-Ness, se calló mi cuchara ayúdame a recogerla-dijo tirando su cuchara debajo de la mesa, él y yo bajamos-estás loca, parece vomito de algún animal raro-

-lo sé, por eso lo debes hacer tú-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque eres el mayor-

-¡Ness!-

-vamos no seas gallina-

-¿todo bien chicos?-dijo papa bajando la cabeza, los dos nos levantamos a nuestras sillas, le hice señas a tony, el trago saliva y levanto su cuchara, lentamente y torturasemente lo introdujo en su boca, vi sus ojos cerrarse y su boca inclinarse hacia abajo, luego no sé cómo lo trago, creo que todos inclinamos la cabeza hacia adelante esperando du respuesta

-bien, esta…-antes de terminar su frase volteo la cara y vomito en el piso

-sabes creo que nos retiramos-dije rápido llevando a tony al baño

-demasiados dulces-nos escusa papa, ya que la tonta esa estaba con los ojos con lagrimas

-no, demasiadas asquerosidades-dije rápido cuando estaba en el segundo piso, acompañe a tony a su cuarto, el entro y cerró la puerta, yo fui al mío y me dio un baño, ton sin intención me unto un poco de vómito, me puse mi pijama de color lila y escuche como tocaban mi puerta, dos toques, una pausa y tres toque más, era tony, le abrí, tenía puesta su pijama de barcos

-hola Ness-me saludo y entro, se sentó en mi cama

-hola, tony-dije sentado me y poniendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros-¿a qué sabia el vómito del animal raro?-

-¡Ness¡- me empujó un poco el hombro de manera juguetona

-auch-dije fingiendo dolor

-llorona-dijo sonriendo, le golpee duro en el hombro

-¡hey!-

-ves, no seas llorón-hizo su cara extraña y lentamente fue hacia mi armario, y después, saco rápido un sable de luz parecido al de star wars, oh, quería guerra, entonces guerra tendría, me moví rápido y saque otra sable de luz que tenía debajo de la cama

-joven jedai, es hora de enfrentar tu destino-dijo haciendo voz de darth vader- únetenos y no sufrirás

-nunca-dije agitando mi sable, el alzo en suyo en señal de amenaza y comenzamos a pelear, era divertido, (tomando en cuenta de que estábamos en clase de esgrima y sabíamos muy bien pelear), chocamos espadas y el sostuvo la suya tratando de hacerme soltar el mio

-úneteme y no te matare-

-jamás-

-obi eduard wan nunca te dijo lo que paso con tu hermano-

- me dijo lo suficiente ¡me dijo que lo mato¡-

-no…yo soy tu hermano-

-no, no cierto, es imposible-

-busca en tus sentimientos, ya sabes que es verdad-

-noooooo-entonces tome el sable y imite cortarle la cabeza, él se retorció en el suelo poniendo las manos en su cuello, luego frunció el seño

-¿en que parte de la película luke degolló a dath vader?-

-no recuerdas, en la parte en que luke lo remato con un ataque jedai de cosquillas-dije tirándome y haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago-

-no…ness, en serio-dijo muerto de la risa, incluso sus ojos se veían llorosos, pare cuando no aguante la risa y también me tire al suelo , nuestros estómagos rugieron a la misma vez, nos reímos y el suspiro

-¿sabes si tanya sigue abajo?-

-no, papa la fue a llevar a su casa-

-¿quieres bajar y ver tele?-

-claro-bajamos, diablos si solo supiera donde papa escondía las galletas, fuimos a la cocina

-¿tienes alguna idea sobre donde están las...?-

-no, para nada-mi estómago volvió a rugir, abrí la nevera otra vez, frutas, vegetales, vegetales y frutas, diablos, ¿Qué somos una familia de conejos?

-ness, tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál?-

-arriba de la nevera deben haber cereales-claro, dios como no lo pensamos antes-ven, hagamos una escalera humana-el hizo una especie de columpio con sus manos y yo puse mis pies ahí, luego me pare sobre sus hombros-Ness, ves algo-

-no, es que no alcanzo-dije, intente ponerme sobre su cabeza, y no sé cómo, pero lo logre, alcance los cereales de chocolate, los baje, tony y yo nos sentamos y vimos tele, el me abrazo y luego empezó a roncar, mis ojos ardían, y lentamente los fui cerannd…


End file.
